


obrigado

by bang_hyerim



Series: Multifandom KPOP (requests welcome) [5]
Category: Monsta X (Band), VIXX
Genre: Angst, Assisted Suicide, Depression, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, M/M, Mistakes, No Happy Ending Fest, Plot Twists, Suicide, but plz read it anuway, im sorry, part two ???, this is shit, yaea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:47:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23551792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bang_hyerim/pseuds/bang_hyerim
Summary: minhyuk and hyungwon are two high school drug addicts who host a radio show. chaos is bound to happen.disclaimer: i am not wishing any of this upon anyone and it is purely fiction.
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Lee Minhyuk
Series: Multifandom KPOP (requests welcome) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611115
Kudos: 7





	obrigado

**_there was ten minutes until the lee-chae radio was supposed to start and the lee and chae who are the hosts were no where to be found._** the student council vice president, yoo kihyun, was given the task of finding them while the student council president, lee jooheon, stalled the radio show.

kihyun was panicking as he ran around the campus looking for the boys, if they messed this up he could be kicked off of the student council. when he finally found the duo they were behind the the trash can exchanging money for drugs with their dealer, son hyunwoo. kihyun grabbed both boys by their collars dragging them too the radio room and spraying them with frebreeze. they were just barely on time as their intro song started and the phone number for calls was said.

they recivied their first call in five minutes, they were the concern addressing radio-show that was on from midnight to two am. minhyuk answered the call as hyungwon connected the call to the mic. "hello, is this the lee-chae radio show?" the voice asked quietly. "yes it is. what is your problem?" minhyuk asked, silently asking hyungwon for a joint. hyungwon handed him one, lighting it for him as well. everyone left once the got there, and they always hid the evidence. "i need to get revenge on someone." the caller said, their voice deep. "oh, really?" minhyuk asked taking a hit of his joint. "yes, he cheated on me with another chick and i need to get him back, but he doesn't know i know he cheated." she said her voice lighting up a bit. "does he work?" hyungwon asked lighting a joint of his own. "yes he does." she answered relaxing a bit. "do you know when his next drug test is?" hyungwon smirked. "it's friday." she said. "make him pot brownies, there's three days till friday, there's no way they could get out of his system." hyungwon suggested smirking proudly. "that's a great idea, thank yo-, obrigado." she corrected herself before hanging up. 

they only recivied five more calls before the radio show was over and they started hiding evidence of getting high in the booth. once they had finished they walked into their dorm that they shared with their good friend, im changkyun, and the member of the dance team, cha hakyeon. changkyun was waiting for them with a concerned look on his face. "whats wrong kyun?" minhyuk giggled, his high state making everything hilarious. "hyunwoo-hyung got caught by the vice president." he said scared. "kihyun doesn't care kyun." hyungwon reassured. "no he got caught by vice president lee sangmin, the actual vice president." changkyun explained. "fuck, that's bad." minhyuk giggled laying down on hyungwons bottom bunk bed. changkyun sighed climbing into his bed under minhyuks while hyungwon climbed into bed with minhyuk, they always slept in the same bed when their high.

~~~

the duo were woken up by hakyeon and changkyun throwing water at them. they both shot awake banging their heads against hakyeon's bed. "get up you'll be late to homeroom." hakyeon said quickly getting changed himself as the two got changed and hung their sheets and blankets outside to dry. 

hyungwon and minhyuk just barely beat the bell to get to mr. kim heechul 's classroom on time. mr. kim was one of principal kang hodong's least favorite teachers because he was always teasing him but nonetheless heechul was a good teacher. he gave a warning look to the two boys before starting to teach. 

during break hyungwon and minhyuk went back to their rooms, hyunwoo had came into their room beofre they left and gave them some drugs, mainly dope, coke, and lcd. he also left some clean needles, the duo were excited and instantaneously decided to shoot up the coke. although they knew it was more dangerous than snorting the drug they still did it. 

soon after he injected the drug minhyuk started to get very hot, stripping from his shirt. hyungwon hadn't injected the drug yet but was extremely worried, he quickly went to get the first aid kit checking minhyuks tempature, while he waited for that to read he started setting up the heart monitor. once he set up thee heart monitor on minhyuks finger he checked his tempature. the themometer read 40.4 Celsius/ 104.8 Fahrenheit. hyungwon panicked at the suddenly high tempature of the elder. the heart monitor read 112 beats per minute which was high for minhyuk. as he didn't know what to do hyungwon called changkyun and hakyeon. 

the two boys arrivied quickly, not caring about the classes they were missing. at the mere sight of minhyuk, the boys were concerned. as they looked at the heart monitor changkyun glanced around the room when he found hyungwon's discarded syringe lying on the floor. "are you fucking kidding me chae?" changkyun asked picking up the syringe with a tissue. "i-is that-is that coke?" hakyeon asked. changkyun nodded setting the syringe on the counter. "you fucking idiots!" changkyun yelled googling what the fuck to do. "we need to get his breathing back to normal, i think shin hoeseok and his roomates have an oxygen machine." changkyun said getting up. "hyungwon, get a cold towel and cool him down." he said walking out of the dorm.

changkyun shakily knocked on hoeseok's door, the door was opened by his roomate, han sanghyuk. "oh, changkyun-ah, what do you need?" he asked opening the door open. "do you still have the breathing machine from the wonshik incident and is it clean?" he asked voice trembling. "i think it's clean why do you need it?" he said guiding the younger inside. "promise not to tell the principals?" changkyun asked gaining the attention of the other three residents, (hoeseok, lee hongbin, and kim wonshik.) "we promise." they said in unison. "minhyuk-hyung shot up some coke and overdosed." he said tears welling in his eyes. "hongbin get the machine and make sure its clean, the rest of us are going to kyun's dorm." hoeseok said slipping his shoes on along with sanghyuk and wonshik. 

the four arrived at the dorm, hongbin right behind them. when they got to the dorm changkyun broke down. minhyuk eyes were wide open as he complained about being too hot and feeling like he was going to die. hoeseok and hongbin quickly set up the machine as the rest watched in fear. "i-i-is it-it w-w-working?" hyungwon cried. at that night's radio show, hyungwon was planning to ask minhyuk to be his boyfriend. he didn't think that one shot of cocaine would cause him to overdose. "he'll be fine." wonshik reassured. "but how does one shot of cocaine make him overdose?" hyungwon shook his head not knowing the answer until he started pacing around the kitchen, noticing a spilled bottle of LSD on the counter. "fuck." he cursed. "what is it?" sanghyuk asked walking over. "he took LSD before he shot up the coke." hyungwon explained picking up one of the pills. "can he talk hongbin?" wonshik asked. hongbin nodded from across the living room. "ask him how much LSD he took." wonshik said harshly. minhyuk mumbled out a scary answer "six." 

~~~

they had finally got minhyuk to a normal high state. he was severly scolded by everyone especially changkyun and hyungwon. 

later that night hyungwon and minhyuk came to the radio show ten minutes early, making kihyun and jooheon glad, but kihyun could tell something was wrong. he ignored it as he got out of the booth. minhyuk and hyungwon got in the booth as kihyun and jooheon left. 

after the first three calls hyungwon decided it was time. "before we answer anymore calls, i have something i want to say." he said making minhyuk look at him shocked. "lee minhyuk, i've had a crush on you for the longest time, so i was wondering, do-do-do you wanna maybe-sorta-kinda be my boyfriend?" he stuttered scared that the elder would say no. "minhyuk nodded. "of course hyungwon."

~~~

the duo have been dating for two and a half months and they were having a date on the roof, both having taken two LSD pills. as they held hands while sitting on the roof, minhyuk suddenly had a thought. "wouldn't it be nice to just jump off this?" he said looking down, thinking that the floor was a mere ten feet from the ground rather than ten stories. "let's do it it's only like ten feet." 

the duo started leaning forward, hand in hand, ready for their 'ten feet' fall. as they started to fall they heard a door open behind them. "hey guy-guys!" hakyeon yelled running towards the edge trying to grab them from falling. he held onto minhyuk and hyungwon's arms as strong as he could. trying his best to pull them back up, but in the end, he wasn't strong enough, and just started to fall with them. they hit the ground with a-with a bounce? or well hakyeon and minhyuk were. they had landed on the trampoline, wonshik had put to save them, but hyungwon, hyungwon was gone. 

~~~

"today we are here to mourn the loss of chae hyungwon. hyungwon was an amazing boy, who everyone loved, him falling from the roof was a very-very unfortunate sitiuation." the preist said beffore leaving the funeral. only close friends and the staff of the school came to the funeral. his parents didn't come. only his fake parents, the staff, came. 

~~~

minhyuk was heartbroken, hakyeon was filled with guilt, and wonshik had an idea. it was an absoulutely terrible idea. but the two agreed. so on the last broadcast of the lee-chae radio show. when no one was their, they were going to see hyungwon again. in their bags they had grabbed dozens of pills.

as the radio show started they took pill after pill while being connected to heart monitors. they all started at the scary number of 60 or so beats per minute. slowly they dropped into the 40's. the radio show continued per usual and they continued popping pills every two minutes. the radio show was two hours. wonshik was the first to flat line, the boy had the weakest heart beat to begin with so it wasn't a big shocker. it was, however, shocking when hakyeon went next. as both machines continued flat lining, minhyuk stopped answering calls and picked up the still unused cocaine of hyungwons. as he started shooting up the drug he leaned into the mic and said. "this has been lee minhyuk and chae hyungwon, obrigado." with those words and all of that cocaine directly in his blood stream, minhyuk flat lined. 

~~~

minhyuk was met with a bright white light, hakyeon and wonshik waiting for him. "what's happening?" minhyuk asked, feeling happier than ever. "hyungwon's waiting in our room." hakyeon said, guiding minhyuk to a room with a two movie theater sized screen split into four parts on one, and one on the other. "wh-whats this?" minhyuk asked, not seeing hyungwon. "these are the eyes of the new us. the fifth screen is changkyun, he'll be here soon. hyungwon is seemingly talking with his mother in the nest room over." wonshik explained taking a seat and grabbing a bag of popcorn. "so do we know anything about the new us?" minhyuk asked, just going along with it. "new-hyungwon was born the day real-hyungwon died, so about two weeks ago, the new hyungwon is an irish boy with red hair, green eyes, and freckles, his name is liam. his screen has korean captions. then us three and changkyun are about to be born." hakyeon said handing minhyuk a bag of popcorn. 

hyungwon walked in and sat down next to minhyuk, his gold hand grabbing minhyuks. "we turn into angels once the new-us dies, according to my mom." hyungwon explained. "cool." minhyuk smirked, getting shocked as he heard a cry come from wonshik's screen. the new wonshik was african american, with black hair and brown eyes, it was soon revealed that the babies name was michael williams. about two minutes after that, new hakyeon was born. the baby was chinese with no hair and chocalate brown eyes. the baby wasn't named for about five minutes as it had a twin, who was another persons reincarnation. it was then revealed that new-hakyeon's name was huang huizhong and his twin sister was huang zongying. 

and then finally, the new minhyuk was born. and they're reading his story right now. they were amazing in the eyes of minhyuk and still are. he's glad they get to know his story. no matter how bad it may have been.

will you continue to make minhyuk proud? even if you don't try you always will. 

**_obrigado._ **

**Author's Note:**

> should i do a part two about the wonshik incident??? i'm now taking requests for angst multifandom stories <3


End file.
